macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
SV-51α
The SV-51 is a fictional transforming aircraft from the Macross Zero anime science fiction series. It was designed by anime mechanical designer Shoji Kawamori. Design The SV-51 was the only variable fighter developed by the Anti-U.N. forces.[[|1]] This top secret fighter was constructed in a collaboration between Sukhoi, IAI and Dornier with the use of alien overtechnology obtained illicitly from the U.N. variable fighter development under undisclosed circumstances.[[|1]] Like the VF-0 Phoenix, the SV-51 is an advance trial production model equipped with conventional engines, developed before planned variable fighters with thermonuclear turbine engines, and cannot be used in space. However, despite being a prototype, this Anti-U.N. variable fighter was designed from the beginning for actual combat. While it too incorporated the three-mode transformation concept of the VF-0, this feature was treated as an add-on to the familiar design principles of a pure fighter jet and not as well-integrated as the system onboard the variable fighters of the U.N. forces. Although the SV-51 in combat against the VF-0 displayed a higher level of practicality and stability in combat situations- its active stealth system achieved higher efficiency and output compared to the VF-0's system, and it had VTOL capabilities without needing to transform from Fighter to GERWALK mode- the additional equipments to make such a feat possible not only led to larger dimensions and mass but also contributed to its shorter cruising range than that of the VF-0 despite preserving very good air combat maneuverability, indeed a reminder of the Sukhoi design bureau's legacy. It also had relatively underpowered transforming actuators and therefore a slower transformation sequence than the Phoenix as a result. This became an important weakness, as transforming under enemy fire proved a rather common occurrence due to the fluidity of combat between variable fighters. History It was deployed in 2008 during the last days of the U.N. Wars.[[|2]] Two SV-51γ participated in the Mayan Island incident in the South Pacific Ocean one year before Space War I, piloted by Nora Polyansky and D.D. Ivanov. According to the novelization of Macross Frontier, the SV-51 continued to be produced in former Anti-U.N. territories afterwards and was eventually re-engined with thermonuclear turbofans as the U.N. Spacy SV-52 aerospace variant, with working examples still in existence in late 2050s and having participated the filming of the Mayan Island incident re-enactment. Variants *'SV-51α' (single-seat variant): Mass production type. An estimated 32 units manufactured. *'SV-51' (two-seat variant): An estimated 6 units manufactured. *'SV-51γ': Specially tuned version. Flown by Anti-U.N. aces Nora Polyansky and D.D. Ivanov. *'SV-52': a modified version of the SV-51α. 12 were converted. Several units have been modified for underwater launching capabilities from converted ballistic missile submarines. Launch was performed at a depth of up to 30 m underwater by using rocket motors, once airborne, the aircraft switched to standard turbofan engines. These units have been modified with improved waterproofing, pressure resistance, and folding wing construction to make them compact enough for stowage in the submarine launching docks. Specifications Fighter mode: *Length overall: 22.77 m *Max speed at 11000 m: Mach 2.81 with twin boosters at 11500 m Mach 3.22 *Cruising range: with standard micro-missile launcher/auxiliary tank composite pods 910 km with twin boosters and standard micro-missile launcher/auxiliary tank composite pods 1250 km *Service ceiling: 22500 m Armament *One (two in SV-51γ) fixed Gsh-231 12.7 mm mini-gun. *One standard Gsh-371 55 mm gun pod with 120 rounds and one standard spare magazine stowed in unit's special aft gun pod rack. *Six underwing hard points with four micro-missile launcher/auxiliary tank composite pods (with 18 Turopov SA-19M I/IR-guided micro-missiles), two R-33D Amos+ medium-range maneuvering missiles, or a combination of the above. *Two to four auxiliary pods and two Amos+ medium-range maneuverability missiles on wingtip hard points. *Capable of mounting most former Warsaw Pact military standard aviation weaponry as well as an air blast bomb nicknamed "Daisy Cutter." Behind the scenes The SV-51 was designed by mechanical designers Shoji Kawamori and Junya Ishigaki who worked on the cockpit design. It was influenced by the Sukhoi Su-27 jet fighter.[[|1]] The creators did not state that the SV-51, despite the participation of Sukhoi, was made in Russia or the former Soviet Union, which is a member of the new U.N. government, although Russian separatists and rebels aligned with the Anti-U.N. were present. Toys and model kits edit] Yamato Toys *''Macross Zero'' 1/60 SV-51γ (Gamma) Ivanov Type (2007)[[|3]] :Replica of the black Anti-UN variable fighter piloted by D.D. Ivanov. *''Macross Zero'' 1/60 SV-51γ (Gamma) Nora Type (2007)[[|4]] :Magenta version of the Anti-UN variable fighter. *''Macross Zero'' 1/60 SV-51α (Alpha) (2007)[[|5]] :Replica of the tan-colored mass-production unit. edit] Hasegawa *''Macross Zero'' 1/72 SV-51γ (Gamma) Nora Type (2004) :A non-transformable model kit of Nora's SV-51 in fighter mode. Requires glue and paint to assemble. *''Macross Zero'' 1/72 SV-51γ/α (Gamma/Alpha) Ivanov Type/Production Type (2004)[[|6]] :A non-transformable model kit that can be assembled and painted to either Ivanov's fighter unit or the mass-production unit. *''Macross Zero'' 1/72 SV-51γ (Gamma) with Twin Booster (2005)[[|7]] :Similar to the 1/72 SV-51γ kit, but with the addition of two wing booster rockets. Can be painted to either Ivanov's or Nora's unit